The present invention relates to cut sheet paper feeding mechanisms and more particularly to such a mechanism which will transfer a cut sheet of paper from a printing platen into an output tray located above the platen.
The present invention is an improvement of the paper feed mechanism described in a co-pending, co-assigned application by Frank Pensavecchia et al. entitled "Vertical Stand-Alone Printer", filed July 11, 1985, Ser. No. 754,068. The disclosure of said co-pending application is incorporated herein by reference.
In developing a low-cost stand-alone printer having a small footprint suitable for use with currently available personal computers, a need has arisen for a very simple, compact and yet reliable paper feed mechanism which will reliably feed a cut sheet of paper from a printing platen into an output tray or bin located above the printing platen.
Among the several objects of the present invention may be noted the provision of a paper feed mechanism which will reliably feed individual sheets of paper from a printer platen upwardly into an output tray located above the printing platen; the provision of such a mechanism which is of very compact construction; the provision of such a mechanism which does not require spring loading of components; the provision of such a mechanism which is of very compact construction; the provision of such a mechanism which is highly reliable and which requires very few parts; the provision of such a mechanism which is easily assembled and which is of very low cost. Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.